Talk:Democracy
Deletion I'm a supporter of the inclusionist policy, but this seems a bit of a stretch even to me, and I vote for its deletion. --Dragonclaws(talk) 01:35, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Government 101 Let me tell you what Democracy is. It is the state a nation is in in which a suspect cannot get an attourny to help him out. Let's say a mob of 10 people capture this suspect; well, he has no chance if the odds are against him. However, in a Constitutional Republic, a police officer can step in to save the suspect's life only to make sure that he gets a lawyer and also a fair trial. A Republic is a nation ruled by laws, while a democracy is a nation without laws, but, it is ruled by the people. So, to conclude, a Republic, under a constitution, would fare way more than a Democracy would, if compared. Dawth Mawl 19:04, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, a republic is a form of government where its members are representatives of the people (hence the presence of "public" in the name) rather than being a monarch and his chosen (presumably-related) advisers. :Democracy is a form of process whereby the public's wishes are set in forms such as elections or referenda. As such, there are many democratically-elected republics - such as the United States - currently existing on the Earth (ironically, none of the countries actually calling themselves "Democratic Republics" actually involve democratic elections. It's a reference to how their governments consider themselves to be genuine representatives of their people in comparison to the previous regime). :Democratic governing has nothing to do with violent mobs outside of pro-democracy revolutions (case study: 1989 Romanian Revolution), and lynching and Pogroms show that violent mobs are neither related nor limited to democratic governing. :Further, I have problems with your views on constitutions. Constitutions have no "default setting" whereby a country decides "we're going to be a republic and here's what we'll have to do". It involves lengthy proceedings from the nation's founders agreeing on basic ideas to representatives agreeing on what new things to add or change. In the United States, for example, you need a two-thirds majority in both houses of Congress in support of updating the US constitution for anything to actually happen; that's one of the reasons why prohibition took so long to be repealed. The concept of habeas corpus was not founded by republican governments, nor is it present in the constitution of all republics. One of the earliest instances of habeas corpus was the Habeas Corpus Act 1679 in Britain, which is not a republic. In fact, it was the wishes of the democratically-elected representatives that the act be passed; according to the minutes, the bill almost failed. It was this act and the earlier Magna Carta that formed the basis of the US constitution, it should be noted. :I must conclude, therefore, that you wrote the above comment knowing absolutely nothing about what you were writing and presumably mistook "democracy" and "republic" for only referring to the ideologies of the American Democratic and Republican parties, respectively. An easy mistake to make, especially as awareness of The Simpsons left some members of our Politics class confused as to how both the US and China can be republics.-- 'Forerun'' ''' 19:48, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :: - Forerunner summed it up very well, you have mistaken your information, and by the way you have presented yourself, you now appear obnoxious, and wrong ... 20:00, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :: - I would agree. It seems that you have no clue about the subject of which you are speaking of... 20:32, June 20, 2012 (UTC)